1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computing devices and more particularly to components of such computing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless or wired networks. The wireless and/or wire lined communication devices may be personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular telephones, personal digital video players, personal digital audio players, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, video game consoles, entertainment devices, etc.
Many of the communication devices include a similar basic architecture: that being a processing core, memory, and peripheral devices. The memory stores operating instructions that the processing core uses to generate data, which may also be stored in the memory. The peripheral devices allow a user of the communication device to direct the processing core as to which programs and hence which operating instructions to execute, to enter data, etc. and to see the resulting data. For example, a cellular telephone includes a keypad, a display, a microphone and a speaker for such functions.
The memory typically includes a hierarchy structure of cache memory, random access memory (RAM), hard disk memory, and/or flash memory since the processing core operates at a much faster rate than data can be read from, or written to, RAM, hard disks, and/or flash memory. In such a hierarchy structure, the cache memory exchanges data and/or instructions with the processing core and the RAM and the RAM exchanges the data and/or instructions with the hard disk memory and/or flash memory. Such data exchange is typically done in a serial read-write manner. To improve the data exchange, some memories may utilize a double data rate technique. While a great many advances have been made in memory technology, once the architecture of a memory device is implemented on an IC, there is little ability to reconfigure the architecture.
In addition, as integrated circuit technology advances, the basic architecture of random access memory is increasing in complexity, capabilities, and size reduction. However, communication with and/or within such memory is done using traces (e.g., on an IC and/or on a PCB), which requires drivers to drive the lines. As is known, the transferring of data via the traces and drivers consumes a significant amount of power, which produces heat, and consumes a relatively significant amount of die area.
Therefore, a need exists for a configurable memory and/or a mechanism for configuring and/or addressing the memory.